


Croissant

by RedSky18



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons
Genre: Gen, it looks like one for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holodrum and Labrynna power bracelets look like food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croissant

“The hell is this?” Link stared at the newly acquired item in his hand with an unconvinced expression. He looked at it once more before his eyes gazed over towards the paper that had been attached to it,

“According to the directions, it’s a ‘Power Bracelet’ but…” his voice trailed off as he studied the accessory again. Looking back and forth between the bracelet and instructions, he spoke more of his thoughts, “It looks like a croissant…. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think it were something I’d have to eat to gain the energy for super strength or something, …but it says to wear it on my wrist.”

His confusion still evident, the hero slipped the croissant onto his wrist. That’s when he realized, at that very moment, in the dark, dusty dungeon, how incredibly hungry he was. He had since long been weary from his struggle through the previous rooms, and seeing the bracelet made his stomach growl.

“…I don’t even remember the last time I ate…Why do heroes never seem to get food? …How do I get out of this dungeon without dying first…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing Oracle of Seasons lately, and it seriously looks like a croissant. Anyway, this was more just to help me write something. Poor Link. He’s so confused. And I can never seem to get him out of a dungeon without dying -3- Older Zelda games are so hard DX> And now I’m hungry too. Nintendo making power bracelets look like food since 2001.


End file.
